


Now She's Gone, but I'm Still Here

by TrainerDrake



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerDrake/pseuds/TrainerDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Greg and the Crystal Gems go on about life after Rose dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Passing of Rose and the Birth of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is born and Rose passes

Goodbye everyone.

Those were the last words spoken to the gems by Rose Quartz. 

The last thing she said to her husband, Greg Universe, was "If every porkchop were perfect." Greg, holding back tears, responded with "We wouldn't have hot dogs."

Then, Rose exploded into hundreds of flowers and where she was lying, now lay Greg's son, Steven Quartz Universe.

Greg let the tears roll out from his eyes, some tears of sadness because of his wife's passing and some tears of joy for his baby boy, Steven.

Greg returned to the beach where the gems were waiting. "Everyone," Greg said, "meet Steven!" "Hello Steven." Garnet said. "You will grow up to be a nice young man." "Hey Steven." Amethyst said with a twinge of sadness. "What's up?" Pearl was the last to speak. "Hello Ros-" Pearl caught her mistake, "-teven. Excuse me, but I have to go" Pearl went to the warp pad and disappeared in a beam of light.

"Well guys, bye." Greg said as he and Steven returned to his van and drove off.

Once they were out of earshot, Amethyst asked "Is Rose coming back? Or is she gone forever." Garnet replied "Gone. We will never see her again."

Amethyst burst into tears.


	2. The Onion and The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia helps Greg with Steven.

Greg drives his van to the home of Yellowtail and Vidalia. He wasn't good at parenting and since she had Sour Cream a few years ago, maybe she could help.

Greg parks his van outside and knocks on the door. Vidalia's eye looks through the peephole and then opens the door. "What is it Universe?" she askes. "Listen Vidalia, Rose and I had a child but because of some magic gem stuff had to die to give Steven her gem and I'm alone and really need help" Vidalia sighs and says "Come in."

Vidalia leads Greg to the kitchen where Sour Cream is finishing the last of his macaroni and cheese dinner. The toddler sees Greg and his eyes light up. "Hello Mr. Universe!" he says gleefully. "Is Ms. Amethyst with you?" Before Greg could answer Vidalia said "Sour Cream, Amethyst isn't here. Greg and Rose had a baby and he needs some help. How about you go to your room and play" "Ok!" Sour Cream said before he ran off. Vidalia chuckled. "You know, he really admires you. Wants to be a musician when he grows up. Anyway, I have some old baby stuff you could use."

She opens a closet and grabs a high chair, a bib, some baby clothes and a book. 

"What's the book for?" Greg askes. "It's a book that teaches you the basics of being a single parent. Look Greg, it's tough. I know first hand. But if you ever need a baby sitter or some advice, you can always come to me." Vidalia says. "Can I hold him?"  


"Ok, but be careful." Greg responded.

Vidalia picked up the newborn and began to speak in a voice adults use when talking to babies "Hello wittle Stevie! It's your friend Vidalia!" The baby smiles. "You are too cute! Yes you are, yes you are." 

Greg looks on awestruck. Vidalia was so confident and so good. She had changed from the rambunctious girl he met a few years ago.

"Well Vidalia, thanks a lot but Steven and I have to go." Greg took Steven back from the woman. "Wave goodbye Steven!" Greg grabbed Steven's hand and waved it. "Bye Greg! And remember, my door is always open!"

Greg drove off in his van, while Steven looked out the window amazed by the stars.


	3. The Feelings of the Purple Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst deals with Rose dying.

Amethyst walked around the beach. She hadn't felt like this for a long time.

There was nothing to do. There weren't any missions. Garnet was in her room and who knew where Pearl was. She was going to go to Vidalia's but saw her with Steven through the window.

She transformed into an owl and flew around Beach City. 

It was a tranquil night. The Mayor's son was with his son having ice cream, the shops were closing down and two boys, one had a bit of red hair and another had hair like curly fries, were walking towards the light house. She felt free and happy until she saw the moss.

Rose had moss that she would bring to the top of the hill every year. It was this moss Amethyst saw before she fell.

Her landing was soft and painless in the moss. Rose's moss. Amethyst thought of what Rose said to Garnet and Pearl when she brought her to the temple. Rose said that she would be part of their family and that she would never leave her. 

Amethyst felt a tear roll from her eye, followed by another, then some more, and cried all night in Rose's moss.

When she returned to the temple she heard yelling. Two voices. She thought Pearl had finally returned but then realized, it was Ruby and Sapphire.

Depressed, she went into her room, and cried among the garbage.


	4. The Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire feel different about Greg raising Steven

"How could you let Greg take him! Do you think he really knows how to take care of a baby!" Ruby screamed. "How many futures do you see where Greg hurts him or worse!"

Sapphire did not answer that question. "Ruby, calm down. He went to Vidalia's and-" "Oh, so we should trust the woman we barely know other than the fact that she and Amethyst get into trouble!" Sapphire sighed "Ruby, she is a good mother and will help Greg become a good father. Besides, we will eventually take him here to train him."

"Stop looking into the future! This is the present Sapphire and we can't let Steven get hurt!" After several minutes Sapphire didn't say anything. "ANSWER ME!" Ruby yelled. "Fine, I'm leaving!" Sapphire finally spoke "I'll be waiting here for when you come back to apologize and reform Garnet." "UGH!" Ruby yelled as she left the room. She teleported to a mountain and summoned her gauntlets. She then started to repeatedly punch the mountain.

Alone Sapphire cried from her one eye. Ruby, Pearl and Rose were all gone, but only Rose was gone forever. She considered Ruby may be right, but then dismissed that thought entirely. "Steven will survive." she said out loud but with uncertainty in her voice.


	5. Little Butler That's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Amethyst watch Little Butler

Amethyst got up and left the temple for breakfast. On her way out she saw smokey footprints leading to the warp pad. Ruby must've left, she thought. 

As she walking to The Big Donut's dumpster she saw Greg building a sign at an old building. "Hey Greg!" She yelled. Greg looked up and yelled "Hey Amethyst! Come here, I wanna show you something!"

Amethyst rushed over and Greg showed her...a sign? "It's a Wash? What's that?" Amethyst asked. "Well, since I'm not a rockstar anymore I decided I needed a job so I bought this place and I'm gonna make it a car-wash!" Greg explained. "Well, that's nice," Amethyst said, "but wanna watch some Lil' B?" "Well, I have been working hard lately..." Greg said, "oh what the heck! What's the worst one episode could do!"

After a few hours it was apparent they would be watching a lot of Little Butler and Greg got Vidalia to babysit Steven. "This is the life." Amethyst said. "Just you, me and Lil'B." "Yeah, it's great." Greg said as he put in Part 1 of the Haiwaii special.


	6. A Purple Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Greg fight

Greg was hungry after watching so much Little Butler that he decided to go to The Big Donut for breakfast, but when he went outside it was dark.

"It's night!" Greg exclaimed. "Look Amethyst, it was nice hanging out but I need to pick up Steven. I'm a father now. I have responsibilities." "Come on," Amethyst said, "Just one more episode?" "Amethyst, this was going to be one episode. I need to pick Steven up from Vidalia and go to sleep!" "Come on Greg, you know you want to." Amethyst taunted.

"No." Greg said, his voice shaking. "No?" Amethyst was puzzled. Did Greg really not want to watch it. "No." Greg said firmly. "Amethyst, go home." "Ugh! Why is everything so bad now! Vidalia has "responsibilities" like you, Pearl is gone, Ruby is gone, and Rose is dead!" When he heard about Rose Greg couldn't take it. Tears started rolling out of his eyes."Amethyst, please, go." Greg said sheepishly. "If I was her would you stay? Would you!?" Amethyst yelled. "Amethyst please!" 

Suddenly he saw a light. Amethyst's small body was changing. Her short hair grew into long majestic curls. Her skirt became much longer. When the light was gone, she was the splitting image of Rose Quartz. Greg started sobbing. "Stop! Please stop." "Ugh, fine!" Amethyst glowed again, returning to her normal form. "Be that way! Be sad and miserable! I don't care! That's all anyone is anymore!"

The purple gem stomped away as Greg looked on.

He drove to Vidalia's and picked Steven up. "What's wrong Greg?" She asked. "You look awful." "Well Vidalia, Amethyst came over and I took a break to watch Little Butler with her," Greg started to explain, "but it got so late and I told her to leave and..." He started to cry again. "...and she shape-shifted. Into Rose." More tears rolled from Greg's eyes. "That is terrible!" Vidalia exclaimed."Why did she do that?" "She, she said something about everything being bad now. You have Sour Cream to look after, I have Steven and Pearl and Garnet are gone." he explained. "Oh, that makes sense." Vidalia said. "She's sad and wants attention. She wants happiness. She just lost her motherly figure and feels lost and afraid. Give her some time and she'll feel better." "Thanks Vidalia." Greg said. "Bye."


	7. The Servant and the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Pearl was and she fights Ruby

This is where they were. Over 5,000 years they fought Homeworld here, gaining a major win for the Rebellion. Pearl had gone there. To grieve, and to train.

She sparred Holo-Pearls all day and all night and sometimes would reenact the battle fought here. She was admiring Bismuth's craftsmanship when she heard the warp pad. She ducked behind a giant strawberry to listen.

"How does she stay so calm! Greg is gonna hurt the boy or worse, it's just a matter of time!" Ruby grumbled as she walked to get a battle axe. She turned the corner and before Pearl had time to hide Ruby saw her. "You! How could you leave!" Ruby yelled. "Go away." Pearl said. "Make me."

Pearl leapt at Ruby and took a slice. Ruby picked up a battle axe and threw at at her. Pearl dodged and flipped onto a floating island. She summoned her spear and threw it at Ruby. She ducked and picked up a rock and threw it at Pearl. Pearl jumped and sliced it in half. She summoned ten Holo-Pearls which surrounded Ruby. Pearl jumped down and held her sword to Ruby's gem. "Why are you here?" Pearl asked.

Ruby sighed. "I don't think Greg should raise Steven, and I came here to get an axe as intimidation." Pearl wondered. If they raised the boy-Steven, they could train him. Shape him in Rose's image. "I'll help." Pearl said, taking her sword way from Ruby. "Really?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Alright, let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus! I was excited about Summer of Steven and forgot about this. I promise updates will become more frequent after this.


	8. To Steal a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Pearl kidnap Steven.

It was midnight when Amethyst heard the warp pad. She ran out of her room and saw Ruby and Peal standing there. Her happiness soon turned to anger when she remembered how they left. 

"How could you do that!" she yelled. Pearl and Ruby turned around, noticing Amethyst. "You left us here alone! We're all sad but we need each other!" Pearl and Ruby were almost out of the temple when Amethyst's whip turned them around. "No! You are staying here!" Pearl sighed. "Amethyst, I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Pearl summoned her spear and gave Amethyst's whip to Ruby. She pinned Amethyst to a wall but she shapeshifted into an owl. Pearl threw the spear again and and Amethyst fell. She summoned a whip and whipped Pearl. Pearl dodged and yelled "Now!" Ruby jumped down and tied Amethyst up. "Ugh!" She screamed. "I'll get out of here eventually!" 

Pearl and Ruby walked to the grey building illuminated by a neon sign in the shape of an elephant. The words "It's a Wash" were on the Elephant. The two gems walked over to the Mr. Universe van and opened the front door. Greg was in the back sleeping on some of his things and Steven was napping in his car seat. Pearl unbuckled the baby, took him outside the van, and closed its door.

"I still don't see why we couldn't do it with force. Or in the day." Ruby said as they walked back to the temple. "Ruby, something like this needs strategy, stealth and expertise. Not drawing attention to yourself." They entered the temple and saw Amethyst and Sapphire waiting for them. "Hello Ruby, hello Pearl. I believe you have something that belongs to Greg."


End file.
